


Экзамен

by Taisin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Exams, Gen, Mentor Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom & Potions, POV Neville Longbottom, Post-Canon, Time Management, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Невилл Лонгботтом сдает зелья. Пост-Хог.





	Экзамен

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Neville Longbottom 2016

— Но почему Прага? — спросила его Гермиона недоуменно. — Почему не Оксфорд, не Дублин, почему, в конце концов, не Гейдельберг? Там тоже отличная фармацевтика.

Невилл вздохнул.

Они сидели у Фортескью, набирались сил перед вступительными экзаменами. Гермиона нацелилась на Оксфорд, Гарри и Рон собирались в Академию авроров, а сам Невилл — в Пражскую академию. Ели мороженое. На них косились посетители кафе, но не подходили: Фортескью еще два месяца назад, сразу по окончании ремонта, повесил на дверь большую надпись: «Переходя этот порог, вы обязуетесь не мешать другим посетителям. Нарушение этого правила превратит все вами здесь съеденное в жаб». Насколько Невилл знал, с магическим контрактом Фортескью помогла Гермиона.

— Там меньше всего требуют зелья, — буркнул он и потыкал ложкой в свою креманку. Несмотря на любимое лавандовое мороженое, настроение оставалось отвратительным. Зелья в Праге все же требовали, хотя все наперебой и уверяли Невилла, что экзамен прост и волноваться совершенно не о чем. Ему было немного стыдно, что он выбрал себе университет по такому недостойному критерию, и до последнего момента точное место скрывал. Просто не заговаривал об этом и позволял друзьям думать, что поедет в Прованс, в Высшую школу гербологии.

Но экзамен уже завтра, и таиться было уже бессмысленно. К его удивлению, друзья выбор не осудили — даже Гермиона. И теперь ему было стыдно за свои глупые опасения.

— Ты бы и в Гейдельберг все сдал, я уверена, — сказала Гермиона. — Но Прага — тоже вполне неплохо. Только обязательно, с самого начала подумай, как поехать в Гейдельберг по обмену на последних курсах. Начальные-то и в Праге неплохи, но лучшая в мире фармацевтика все же не там.

Рон покачал головой, а Гарри улыбнулся.

— Гермиона, тебе не кажется, что ты немного торопишься?

— Не кажется. — Гермиона воздела ложку, как палочку. — Все у тебя получится, Невилл. Вот увидишь! На каком языке экзамен будет?

— На латыни. Но это практический экзамен, и я знаю латынь. Название зелья-то точно прочту.

— Ну, тогда удачи! Нам всем! — сказал Рон, и они чокнулись мороженым.

 

***

В одном Невилл не ошибся. Название зелья на доске в холодном пустом классе он смог прочитать с легкостью.

Названия. Пять штук.

Его сопровождающий, улыбчивый маг средних лет, что-то быстро говорил на латыни, с совсем не римским акцентом. Невилл, пораженный списком на доске, понимал его обрывочно. Но главное он уяснил: задание на доске, выбор ингредиентов и аппаратуры свободный — достаточно список нужного положить на стол преподавателя, защитные заклинания стоят, об этом думать не нужно, несгораемые мантии и перчатки в шкафу у стены. У него два часа. Все ли понятно?

Невилл поморгал, вздохнул глубоко и кивнул.

Да, все понятно.

Улыбчивый маг пожелал ему удачи, пожал руку, запустил Темпус под потолок и удалился. Невилл сел за рабочий стол и потер лицо ладонями. Пять зелий. Вот тебе и «простой экзамен», «да его невозможно не сдать, Невилл, все так говорят!». Расслабился, да?

_«Вы решили сдаться, Лонгботтом?»_

Вкрадчивый, ехидный голос Снейпа вползает в его мысли, и Невилл вздрагивает и оглядывается. Нет, Снейпа нет в этом пустом классе с выкрашенными масляной голубой краской стенами. Снейпа нет больше нигде, кроме его памяти. Эту фразу он прошипел Невиллу на контрольной пятого курса. И второй раз — когда Невилл стоял у стены и ошеломленно смотрел вслед Кэрроу, в самом начале курса седьмого.

— Ну уж нет, — пробормотал Невилл. Он не спасовал перед Кэрроу и Нагини, а теперь паникует у доски с заданием? Ну не сможет он сделать все пять — что, небо упадет на землю? Поедет в Прованс, подучит зелья и переведется в Гейдельберг. Ну, пусть потеряет год-два…

…Нет. Вот уж нет. Не дело настраиваться на поражение, сам же об этом говорил своим бойцам. Вот и послушай сам себя, глава Сопротивления в Хогвартсе. Это не война, тут нет невыполнимых заданий. Раз его дали, значит, победа возможна. Нужно только понять, как именно ее добыть.

Итак… Что сначала?

_«…Список ингредиентов и рецепт на доске. Приступайте!»_

Вот именно, профессор. Вот именно. Итак, и что же мы имеем?

При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что ничего страшного. Пятое зелье от бородавок ( _«Чем пятое зелье отличается от четвертого, Лонгботтом?» — «Сэр, сэр! Жабьей икрой, сэр!» — «Мисс Грейнджер, я не вас спрашиваю! Пять баллов с…»_ ), общее Заживляющее, которое даже Невилл мог сварить с закрытыми глазами, так часто приходилось — потому что Заживляющее варили все, кто мог, настолько его не хватало. Зелье Острого Глаза, рецепт которого он воровал из личной библиотеки Снейпа и так радовался, что сказочно повезло, а ведь мог понять еще тогда… Зелье от радикулита, которое варила бабушка, и в которое ни в коем случае нельзя добавлять иглы дикобраза ( _«Лонгботтом, вы идиот! Вы читать вообще умеете? В следующий раз мы будем отскребать вас с потолка!» — «Да, сэр.»_ ) и Седьмой упрощенный вариант костероста. И вот на костеросте Невилл запнулся. Седьмой упрощенный вариант он не помнил совсем. То есть абсолютно. В подполье они варили только полный, и то вариацию, не все ингредиенты удавалось добыть… Наверное, его проходили на седьмом курсе. Нормальном седьмом курсе. Но в войну Невиллу было не до того. Он даже учебник не открывал — зельями занимались в основном девочки, на нем были ингредиенты.

_«Мечтаете, Лонгботтом? Вы полагаете, зелье сварится само?»_

И то правда. Он сварит то, что умеет, ту вариацию, которую помнит, как раз на полтора часа. И будь что будет. По крайней мере, он не сдастся без боя.

Итак… Он пробежал глазами список ингредиентов и рецепты. Что теперь?.. Теперь — вспомнить подполье. Вспомнить — как тогда удавалось успевать почти все. И поговорить, и утешить, и растения полить, и в котле помешать. И провести вылазку.

Время на рецептах он разметил. Теперь — построить основную последовательность действий. Каждое зелье — кроме костероста — готовится по часу, у него не будет времени исправить ошибку.

Значит, ошибок он не допустит. На войне же не допускал. Он протащил своих через этот кошмарный год живыми, а тогда цена ошибки была куда выше, чем теперь.

И вообще — нет времени переживать. «Расселся, Лонгботтом, — сказал он сам себе с интонацией Снейпа. — А ну встал и начал работать!».

Он встал и начал. Положил списки на стол преподавателя. И через пару минут — как раз время, потребовавшееся, чтобы закончить сводить все рецепты в единый список поминутных действий, — на столе возникли пять котлов и кучки ингредиентов.

Теперь… как бы это все устроить по-умному…

Невилл вышел в центр класса, нацелил палочку на столы и вспомнил уроки трансфигурации. Не декана Макгонагалл, а военные, когда любая вещь могла стать и становилась оружием. Когда столы изгибались, ловя убегающих подпольщиков, когда даже штора могла стать стеной — или лезвием.

Когда он закончил, посреди комнаты стоял выгнутый подковой стол. Как раз место для зельевара и пяти котлов. Теперь — подготовить те ингредиенты, какие можно заранее, и разложить у котлов. Настроить общий рецепт так, чтобы следующие действия появлялись огромными буквами в воздухе — вместе с номером котла. Ах, да — пронумеровать котлы. Невилл, дурья твоя башка, вот бы ты хорош был, каждый раз их считать…

Закончив подготовку, Невилл окинул взглядом стол, котлы и расписание. Кивнул сам себе. Выдохнул. И зажег огонь под первым котлом.

Бой начался.

 

***

Он закончил с неправильным костеростом за две минуты до окончания экзамена. Едва успел вернуть столы в прежний вид и взять образцы из котлов, как положено. Оформить их по стандарту времени уже не хватило.

Сердце колотилось бешено, а в голове гудело. И дрожала правая рука. Он, конечно, брал нож и левой, но все же левой было медленнее…

Комиссия вошла в класс, улыбаясь и о чем-то разговаривая, но, увидев Невилла и его пять котлов и пять пробирок в ряд на учительском столе, замерла прямо у двери.

Невилл нахмурился. Он сделал что-то не так?

Комиссия пошепталась, прошла-таки к столу, осмотрела зелья. Осмотрела его несчастный костерост — маги чуть ли не уткнулись носом в котел, — и Невилл уже смирился, что следующим услышит вариацию Снейпового коронного «И что же мы видим у вас в котле, Лонгботтом?». Ну что ж… Зато он не сдался.

— Молодой человек, — этот маг говорил по-английски, пусть и сильным акцентом, — это же девятая форма Костероста.

— Я не помню седьмую, — признался Невилл честно. — Мы ее не проходили.

Собственно, эту они тоже не проходили. Надо же, у нее даже оказалось настоящее название.

Маги переглянулись.

— Но почему же тогда вы за него взялись?

— Я решил, что пусть будет такой костерост, чем совсем не выполнить пункт задания.

Один из магов быстро заговорил по-чешски, яростно жестикулируя.

— Я не понимаю, — произнес Невилл грустно. Ну скажите же, что я идиот и вам не подхожу, и закончим этот фарс…

— Профессор Лицке спрашивает, не хотите ли вы учиться у него. Зельеварению, — перевел англоговорящий маг, и Невилл моргнул.

— П-простите?

— Я полагаю, возникло недоразумение. — Маг улыбался. — Мой коллега, вероятно, плохо объяснил задание. Вы должны были сварить одно из этих зелий, на ваш выбор. Всего одно.

Всего одно.

Невилл уставился на свои пять котлов, не зная, что сказать. Таким идиотом он себя давно не чувствовал.

Всего одно, подумать только…

— Разумеется, — продолжал маг, — экзамен вы сдали, тут никаких сомнений быть не может, все зелья профессионального качества, и вы сварили куда более сложную версию Костероста. Поэтому я вам советую подумать над предложением профессора Лицке.

— Я иду на фармацевтику, — сказал Невилл.

Профессор Лицке взмахнул руками и потряс головой.

— Одно другому не мешает! — перевел маг. — Ну так как?

— Я… подумаю.

_«Вы идиот, Лонгботтом»._

— Кто вас учил?

Война. И один шпион.

— Хогвартс.

«Да, профессор. Я знаю. Спасибо».


End file.
